In My Pants
by Ginger Glinda the Tangerine
Summary: Maureen brings this cursed saying into the loft one day... Will the bohos' lives ever be the same again?


_A/N: Don't read this if you have a problem with juvenile humour! I give full props to GorgeousSmile and her story Your Mom for the inspiration for this fic. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do so... XD_

…

"Hey, guys!" Maureen bounced into the loft, hugging the first person she saw, which just happened to be Roger. He blinked, and stared at her, confused.

"How are you all?" Maureen smiled around at the assorted bohos: Angel and Collins cuddling on the windowsill, Mimi and Roger sitting on the table so entangled in each other that if Roger hadn't been wearing his plaid pants it would have been impossible to tell whose legs were whose, and Mark, sitting on the couch filming the ceiling.

Joanne trailed in behind her lover looking worn out and tired.

"Pookie!" Maureen squealed, throwing her arms around the lawyer's neck.

"You only saw me five seconds ago," Joanne smiled, bemused, as she returned the hug. "I'm never giving you Red Bull again."

"Y…You gave her Red Bull?" Collins tore himself away from Angel long enough to gape.

"She begged," Joanne shrugged, ignoring Mark's knowing look and laughing as her over-caffeinated girlfriend skipped over to the filmmaker and attempted to steal his camera.

"It was good Red Bull," Maureen grinned. "And your reward is waiting right here in my pants, Pookicles."

Mark hid a smirk behind his scarf.

"What did you just call me?" Joanne demanded, but Maureen's face had suddenly lit up and she jumped onto the table, giggling.

"IN MY PANTS!!" she cried.

"I love that game," Mimi laughed. "In my pants."

"You what?" Angel cocked her head, confused.

"It's an immature junior high phenomenon," Collins explained. "Every time you say anything you have to add, 'in my pants'. In my pants."

"What's the point?"

"Fun in my pants!" Maureen shrieked.

"Honeybear, get off the table," Joanne pleaded. Maureen looked at her expectantly.

"In my pants," the lawyer sighed.

There was silence for a few moments.

"Wow, that killed the conversation in my pants," Mimi smirked.

"There's a conversation in your pants in my pants?" Roger asked confusingly.

"Yes. In my pants," Mimi nodded wisely.

"See?" Maureen addressed Angel. "Isn't it funny in my pants?"

"I wouldn't know, sugar."

"I'm grateful for that in my pants," Collins put in.

"I'll bet you are in my pants," Roger called.

"That was a good one in my pants," Maureen giggled, impressed.

"I don't see the point of all this in my pants," Mark tried, then blushed horribly.

"Oh, Marky," Mimi sniggered. "It's okay! I still love you in my pants."

"Hey!" Roger frowned. Mimi just looked at him.

"In my pants," he added, rolling his eyes.

"So," Maureen eyed the group evilly. "Anyone seen Benny lately in my pants?"

"You're going out of your way to make this dirty in my pants!" Angel complained, then squealed when she realised what she'd said.

"I saw him yesterday in my pants," Roger answered Maureen.

"Yeah, he kept wanting Roger to pay the rent in my pants," Mimi giggled.

"Guys!" Angel pouted.

"In your pants?" Collins grinned wickedly.

"You suck, Thomas."

"IN MY PANTS!" crowed Maureen, Mimi and Roger.

"This is ridiculous," Joanne stated.

"I dunno. I think it's pretty cool in my pants," Maureen shrugged, casually groping her lover's ass.

"Joanne's kind of right in my pants," Mark offered.

"Damn, Mark, you get all the really dirty ones in my pants," said Mimi appreciatively.

"_Mimi_!" Angel whined. "That wasn't necessary- "

"In my pants," Collins interrupted, in a flawless imitation of his lover.

"I thought that one was relatively clean in my pants," Roger pointed out.

"I'm never clean in your pants," Mimi flirted shamelessly, leaning in to kiss him.

"Guys!" Joanne cried, slightly disturbed at the display of unbridled passion before her. "Get a room in my pants!"

She looked around at her laughing friends, at first not realising her unwitting addition to her sentence. "It's addictive," she excused herself.

Maureen jumped up. "Come on, Pookie. Let's go home and have fun in my pants."

"Sounds like a plan," Collins agreed, expertly sweeping Angel to her feet.

"Later guys," Mimi called, before Roger yanked her back to him.

Mark walked the others to the door. "See you," he called, and waited until waited until he was sure they were all out of earshot before adding, "in my pants."

…

_I love reviews in my pants (hands up who saw that one coming)!_


End file.
